The present invention relates to an improved cover construction for a pickup truck storage compartment.
It is known in the prior art to provide pickup truck bed covers to prevent theft of cargo stored therein. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,362 issued to John T. Campbell discloses a pickup truck cargo box having pairs of opposed rails for receiving a rollable or otherwise storable fabric or slated canopy that is drawn-out of a stored condition. The canopy is designed to cover all or a portion of the cargo box to increase the utility of the vehicle and at the same time the security of its cargo.
The prior art has also attempted to provide additional load carrying capacity for pickup trucks having smaller cargo box areas. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,898 issued to Ulics discloses a pickup truck cargo box capable of transporting standard 4.times.8 foot construction panels in a flat mode even though the spacing between the wheel housings protruding into the cargo area is less than the width of the panels.